I'm Sorry
by TheSoliloquy
Summary: What if Noah had shot Samuel after all? Set in The Art Of Deception


**Title: **I'm Sorry**  
Characters: **Samuel, Lydia, Claire**  
Set: **The Art Of Deception**  
Warnings: **You'll see**  
Summary: **What if Noah had shot Samuel after all?  
**A/N: **I live in the UK so it hasn't actually aired here yet, but I heard a little about it from an American friend of mine. Obviously, it got me thinking. I'm almost certain that they're going to get rid of Samuel at the end of this series, whether by death or isolation ;( He's an amazing character, in my opinion he's made this series of Heroes all the more interesting. So this is basically my what-if? fic. Take it how you will, but I didn't actually mean this to be slash, more of a close-friend "I love you" kinda thing. But whatever. Read on and review...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes

* * *

**I'm Sorry**

"I know my recent actions have caused some of you to question where it is my heart lies…"

Lydia watched solemnly as Samuel spoke to them, his lilting brogue wrapping affectionately around the passionate words. Joseph may have been kind and good-natured, but it was certainly Samuel who could control whole crowds with merely the power of his voice, Samuel who had a way with words. Yet now, as he captured his fellow carnies with regrets and explanations, she could almost _feel _the fear radiating from him. His voice was no longer strong and unwavering, but husky and uncertain; his eyes flickered, his hands shook, and he paused often, taking deep, calming breaths.

In a situation such as his, Lydia couldn't blame him for his hesitation.

"And if that means I have to leave, so be it!"

And so, as Samuel spread his arms wide, it was she who screamed first as a clear shot rang out through the air, and a bullet hit him square in the chest.

The carnies were quick to panic, some scattering desperately while others screamed Samuel's name as both Lydia and Claire raced forward. Lydia's cheeks were already hot with tears by the time she dropped to her knees beside his motionless body, her breath held as both she and Claire rolled him onto his back with extreme care and trepidation. He groaned as they turned him, his eyes flickering open and blindly roaming the dimming sky before slowly settling on her.

She suppressed a sob, gathering his bloodying upper body in her arms and cradling him close as Claire crouched down in front of them; her jacket bundled tightly in her hands as she used it to stem the rapidly increasing blood flow from his chest. Samuel cried out, jerking upwards as he clenched his eyes shut, the heel of his boot digging desperately into the ground and Lydia instinctively drew him closer, all of her previous resentment gone as he gasped for breath, his chest heaving.

"Do you… h-hate me?" He grunted; his voice strained as he looked into her eyes.

"I…" Lydia hesitated, thinking back to the times she had positively _loathed _Samuel, the times he'd been insufferable and stubborn, the times he'd become ridiculously drunk and she'd taken it upon herself to sort him out.

But then to the times he'd sincerely confided in her as a friend, the times she had confided in him, "Of _course_ I don't, _stupid_!"

" R-really?" Samuel chuckled harshly, his weathered face twisting into a wry smile as his chest rattled, "I've k-killed many… brought a town to the g-ground… turned your own daughter against you…"

She attempted to summon a reply but found her mind devoid of words, and only watched as Claire increased the pressure, pressing the jacket firmly against the gorging hole in the younger Sullivan brother's chest. Samuel's smile flitted quickly into a grimace and he again jerked powerfully, screaming out as the agony tore through his failing body. The sight frightened Lydia immensely, but all she was able to do was simply comfort him as he shuddered against her. She'd never felt so useless.

"Shh, it's okay, it's fine… I'm here."

"D-do… do you think Joseph h-hates me?"

The stuttered choke of a question took her unawares, and it was a long shocked moment before she could answer.

"No!" She objected, "You're his brother, Samuel."

Samuel let out a short bark of laughter, before cutting off with a guttural groan when Claire added Doyle's pale jacket to her black one. Lydia watched in horror as the pale blue transformed into a deep, mocking, crimson colour, and Claire growled aloud in frustration.

"M-my own brother… And I killed him…" Samuel gasped, bringing Lydia's attention back away from the blood, "W-what kind of brother am I?"

He was fading quickly, his dark, unruly hair limp and lifeless as the blood slowly drained from his skin. Lydia cupped his pale cheek with a hand, turning his face and forcing him to hold her soft gaze.

"You loved him, and he loved you. He _always _loved you, _always_." She told him delicately yet firmly, but he merely peered listlessly up at her.

"And w-why would he love a murderer?"

In that moment the seasoned carnie seemed lost, like a child craving for affection, his once youthful eyes losing their life as he panted for breath. She'd never truly wondered how his older brother's death had impacted him, never truly stopped to think back to thanksgiving; the way he sobbed as Joseph's life ebbed away. Her anger had blinded her, and she'd foolishly forgotten how distraught Samuel had been, how sincerely he spoke of loving the family, and the sweet kiss he'd dropped on Mrs. Comey's forehead.

"You are a good person_ inside_, Samuel." She whispered.

But he merely laughed once again, and once again broke off with a groan, his face contorting as a ripple of pain enveloped him.

"You're a credit… to the f-female race… but you- you've never been a good l-liar." He ground out, his words slurring together into an almost inaudible mesh as he trembled with another spasm of pain.

With fumbling hands he reached to feebly push Claire's hands away, but the troubled teenager relented only when Lydia nodded at her, as Samuel shook with hacking coughs, leaving him almost choking on his own saliva. Slowly, Claire bowed her head and withdrew her hands, staring woefully down at the blood that painted them.

Lydia pulled Samuel further into her embrace, attempting to ease his coughing as he gasped, desperately heaving laborious lungful after lungful of air, and gagging as blood pooled in the back of his throat.

"Samuel! Samuel, _look at me_!" She pleaded tearfully as she urgently patted his cheek, trying in vain to keep him with them, with her, "Samuel, keep breathing! We forgive you… we _love _you! _I _love you!"

His eyes flickered feverishly back to hers, but Lydia wondered if he even saw her as he scrabbled for her hand.

"L-Lydia… I-I just wanted to say I'm-" He was forced to heave another lungful of air, visibly straining to keep his eyes on her face, "I'm sorry…"

And with that he faded away.

And Lydia was left clutching onto his limp form like a cruel and twisted pieta, sobbing as she leant down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Whilst behind her the family wept.

-


End file.
